


[PODFIC] Blackout

by analise010



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blackouts, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/pseuds/analise010
Summary: A power failure on Voyager leaves the crew trapped in their own quarters, and reminds the captain and first officer of the last time they were stranded together.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[PODFIC] Blackout

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blackout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58102) by [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector). 



Cover made by analise010

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](https://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bST-Voyager%5d%20Blackout.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](https://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bST-Voyager%5d%20Blackout.mp3)|| Size: 30 MB || Duration: 00:32:24

## Reader's Notes

Thank you to cruisedirector for being open to podfic and THANK YOU TO ROSE CREIGHTON FOR EDITING! ♥


  
---|---


End file.
